


You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Advice, Comfort, Dorks in Love, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Fluff, Genderqueer Natsu Dragneel, Humor, Jiemma Is An Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, Mentions of past abuse, Natsu is a little shit, Non-Binary Rogue Cheney, Non-binary character, Sting & Rogue Are Terrible Matchmakers, Sting's ass, Trans Character, Trans Sting Eucliffe, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, minor angst?, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Sting remembers his journey to where he is now, with the help of Rogue and on occasion Natsu and how thankful he was to them both. Especially Rogue.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Transition





	You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts), [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts).



> Dedicated to the awesome Dreaming_Of_Fairys and TheDarkGodMogar for even introducing me to Trans Sting and Enby Rogue. Plus they're both just so fucking awesome, they deserve all the gifts! All of them!

“Hey, are you okay?” Natsu asked, looking at Sting who was sort of holding his knees on a chair.

“He gets like this from time to time,” Rogue said, they'd begin rubbing circles on Sting's back. “He still has memories of everything that was wrong with Sabertooth,”

“Oh, will he be alright?” Natsu asked, the pink-haired male concerned for his friend.

“Yeah, I-I'll be fine, Natsu-san,” Sting managed to get out. “I'm just remembering some stuff I'd rather not,” he finished.

“We could help you,” Rogue said. “We're here if you need us,”

Sting would respond by leaning against Rogue's chest. “I love you,” Sting whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.

“It'll be okay, Sting. You're one of the strongest guys I know!” Natsu said, trying to help. “Plus you've got a cute partner to help you,” he grinned.

Sting would laugh weakly. “Thanks, Natsu-san that means a lot to me,”

Natsu would tilt his head to the side. “What does?” he asked.

“Your approval and all your help over the years,” Sting said.

“Oh, well you know I'm here for you guys,” Natsu said. “Even if I'm an ass most of the time, like ice-block says,”

“You're not as bad as he says you are, not even close,” Rogue said.

“I'm recalling the first few years of my transition,” Sting said.

“Those were rough on you, especially when Jiemma was still around,” Rogue said, wrapping their arms around Sting tightly and petting his hair.

* * *

 

_When Sting first joined the Sabertooth guild, he'd had a large secret that he held from everyone, especially Jiemma. That man was abusive towards his own daughter, Sting really didn't want to give the man any leverage over himself._

_When Sting was born, he wasn't as masculine as he was now, that's because Sting Eucliffe was born in a female's body. As soon as he was old enough Sting began taking T to begin his transition. Sting had always known he wasn't meant to be a woman, he never felt right._

_With the help of his best friend and partner Rogue, Sting was able to afford top surgery at the age of seventeen, by the time he hit eighteen his body looked like it had always meant to be male. Sure, there were still some curves to his body, but when he looked at his idol Natsu, he saw them upon his body as well._

_Sting had never given any thought to the fact that there may have been a possibility that Natsu himself was also trans, or had transitioned himself years before. Sting never did ask, so the answer was unknown to him._

_When Sting first began his gender reassignment therapy, it was rough on him. Rogue was there with him the whole time, even when they weren't in the room with him, they were there in spirit. Sting suffered from both gender and body dysphoria rather constantly when he first began the transition, and it was rough._

_Rogue sometimes found Sting curled in a small ball on the floor of his bedroom just crying. They would rush to his side and wrap their arms around him to comfort him. They knew he loved his hair being pet, so they'd do that as well._

_Sting began taking T when Jiemma was still the guild master, luckily he'd been wearing binders for a few years already, so his chest never really appeared more feminine. He did as much working out as he could to try to cover up the curves his body bore from being born a woman. He was moderately successful, but when he saw that his idol Natsu Dragneel also had a similar body shape, he stopped caring too much._

_Sting began the journey to become who he really was at the age of fifteen after he'd managed to find a doctor who was willing to help him by starting his hormone therapy. Most of the doctors claimed he was too young. Luckily he managed to find one who was good, and who was able and willing to help him._

_After years of hormone replacement therapy and some reassignment surgeries, Sting was finally himself._

_At the age of nineteen, even after having attained what he felt to be his true gender, Sting sometimes found himself suffering from some form of dysphoria._

* * *

 

Once the memory ebbed away, Sting would lean up and kiss Rogue gently.

“Sometimes I'm jealous of you two,” Natsu admitted. “You're so cute together, and here I am...alone,” he frowned.

“What about Gray?” Sting asked, sitting up and looking at Natsu.

“He's a jerk to me more than normal,” Natsu said, he'd rest his chin on his arms which he'd crossed atop the table.

“He's just jealous,” Rogue said.

“He wants you, he's just too much of a pussy to admit it, why not try the jealousy tactic?” Sting asked.

“How does that work?” Natsu asked, rather curious.

“You find someone willing to fake a relationship with you to make Gray realize that if he doesn't act soon you're not going to wait around for him,” Rogue explained, knowing Sting would more than likely talk in circles.

“Hey! I coulda explained that to him!” Sting protested with a pout.

Rogue would chuckle and pet Sting's hair. “It's fine, at least he knows now?” they asked.

“Still!” Sting said.

Natsu would chuckle a bit. “I'm not sure who to try asking to fake date me, especially one who would do it just to piss Gray off,” he said.

“Why not try with the other ice user?” Sting asked.

“Lyon? Hell no! That guy hates me!” Natsu said, his eyes wide.

“You never know,” Sting said.

“He may not hate you as much as you think,” Rogue said.

“How would you two know?” Natsu asked.

Rogue would merely shrug.

“I hear things,” Sting said. “You could always try to date that one poison dragon slayer you beat,” he said.

“Cobra? I'm pretty sure he just wants to kill me,” Natsu said.

“Maybe, maybe not. You won't know til you ask him,” Sting said, grinning.

“Oh no, I know that look!” Natsu said.

“Sting, don't go plotting Nat's demise now,” Rogue said. “We can't have him dying,”

Sting would pout. “I'm not plotting his demise!” he said.

“You sure as hell look like you are,” Natsu said.

“I'm not!” Sting whined.

Rogue would chuckle. “He's protesting too much,” they said.

Sting would sigh and wipe invisible tears from his eyes. “You're mean!” he huffed.

“Maybe we should talk more about you, rather than me,” Natsu said.

“That's a good idea, did you still have some questions for Natsu?” Rogue asked.

“Kind of, but not really,” Sting said, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, I'm here. You can ask,” Natsu said.

“I've always wondered, Natsu-san, are you also trans?” Sting asked.

Natsu would blink in surprise. “Well, kind of, but not really?” he asked. “I'm genderqueer,”

“What does that mean?” Sting asked.

“Genderqueer people can express a combination of masculinity and femininity, or neither, in their gender expression,” Natsu said.

“So, you can be male, female...both or neither at any time?” Sting asked.

“Yeah, I find I really like thigh high stockings,” Natsu said. “If you wanted to know that,” he chuckled.

“Does it ever get confusing for you?” Sting asked.

“Yeah, I suffer from confusion and dysphoria from time to time, but I usually manage to get myself through it,” Natsu said with a sad smile.

“I still get pretty bad too, Natsu-san, I still need to thank you and Rogue for all the help the past few years,” Sting said.

“You don't gotta thank me, I wanted to help cause you're my friend,” Natsu said. “I wanted you to be happy,” he smiled.

“You really are one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for,” Rogue said, smiling fondly as Sting nuzzled into their neck.  
“Well, since you two are getting all lovey-dovey, I'm going to see myself out, catch you later!” Natsu said, dashing from the Sabertooth guild hall before the two would be able to mention another possible match for him to fake date.

Sting and Rogue would both laugh as Natsu literally left a trail of fire in his wake when he dashed from their guild hall.

“I think he didn't like the fact that we were trying to help him find someone to make Gray jealous,” Rogue said, wrapping their arms around Sting once more.

“So it would seem,” Sting chuckled. “We could always just use ourselves,” he shrugged.

“Do you want both of us to be jealous as well?” Rogue asked, laughing.

“Nah, I was just playing,” Sting said, kissing Rogue again.

Rogue would shake their head before kissing back. Sting may have been an unconventional dork, but he was their unconventional dork. Rogue found they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
